Devil Hunter Yohko: Seduction
by shanejayell
Summary: A mysterious boy appears at school and Yohko is head over heels... but what secret does he hide from the demon slayer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Devil Hunter Yohko, I'm just borrowing them from the original creators. This will end up being yuri, so if you don't like girl/girl content, I'd skip this story.

Devil Hunter Yohko: Seduction

Describing Yohko Mano as boy crazy was rather like saying the sun was hot: a extreme understatement. The pretty and buxom young lady was known to be distracted by a handsome face, and her common sense nearly failed if the guy was good looking enough. It didn't help that her friend and 'manager' Chikago Ogawa was quite willing to aide and assist in much of the boy chasing going on.

"So," Miss Rae frowned as they watched the girls walk by, the school principal's boyishly short redish brown hair falling into her eyes, "do you have a plan? Our earlier attempts to stop her have all failed."

The figure in the shadows shrugged slightly. "No disrespect intended," the smooth voice replied, "but your methods have been crude and direct. Maybe now it's time for some subtlety?"

"Just don't fail us," Rae said flatly, "you won't like the consequences."

Yohko was blushing furiously as the brown haired girl thought, 'Darn that Chi! Did she have to flash the boys my panties again?' Almost every morning her friend Chikago loved to tease Yohko's admirers, and despite Yohko's skills she never seemed to dodge it.

"Good morning class," their teacher said to them briskly, "we have a new student joining us today, and I hope you'll all make him feel welcome."

The door to the hallway slid open and Yohko froze, eyes widening as a VERY cute boy strode in. His long, purple hair was tied back neatly in a simple ponytail, and his slim form was accented by the sleek boy's uniform. His reminded Yohko of foreign statues that she had seen, flawless in their beauty.

"Hi there," he smiled at them smoothly as he said, "my name is Ran Hisikawa, I hope we can all get along."

"Oh, I know we can," Yohko muttered, then blushed as she realized she had said that aloud. Surprisingly Ran seemed unbothered, and even winked impishly.

Their teacher rolled her eyes at that. "Well, Ran," she said as she walked to her desk, "pick a seat and we'll get started."

Ran gracefully made his way through the seats until he found a open chair nearby Yohko. Drawing out the chair he addressed the nearby classmates, "Would any of you mind?"

"Go right ahead," Chi looked amused at Yohko's near drooling over the boy.

Yohko gulped nervously, "Please do!"

"Thank you," Ran smiled and sat gracefully,

To say that the following class was a writeoff would be pretty accurate. All the girls were focused on the dreamy guy, while the other guys were shooting death glares at him. The teacher quickly decided not to fight fate and assigned everyone to free study before settling down to read a book at her desk.

"Hisikawa-san?" Yohko asked softly, trying not to disturb the class.

He turned as he whispered, "Just call me Ran, please Miss...?"

"Manho Yohko," she said looking away shyly.

"It's nice to meet you," Ran said as he flashed a smile, "Yohko-chan."

After classes were over for the day Ran walked away from the school, apparently entirely unaware of the mob of fangirls that were admiring him, the cherry blossoms falling around him like snow. Hanging back a bit, Yohko and her friends watched the whole scene unfold as they spoke together quietly.

"So that's the new transfer student?" Azusa Kanzaki asked softly, the smaller black haired girl looking on curiously as they walked a little behind the mob..

"Yeah," Yohko sighed dreamily, "isn't he hunky?"

Deciding she wasn't going to get any intelligent conversation out of her Azusa looked at Chi, "What do you think?"

Chi looked thoughtful as she reported, "I've checked with my sources, and initial reports match his story. Straight A transfer student, forced to move here by his parent's job."

"Hmm," Azusa frowned thoughtfully.

"Plus he hasn't tried to randomly rape Yohko like most of the demon guys do," Chi added quite cheerfully.

"Chi!" Yohko growled out, looking offended even though she knew the comment was mostly true.

"She's got a point," Azusa admitted.

Yohko sighed softly as she said, "You two are terrible. Can't I just admire him without you two commenting?"

Chi raised her eyebrows as she pointedly asked, "And what happened with the last few guys you admired?"

Yohko deflated a bit as she conceded, "They ended up being monsters and demons, but I've got to get lucky eventually!"

"Well, good luck," Chi chuckled. She looked at Azusa, "And remember to tell grandmother about him, just in case."

"I will," Azusa promised.

Back at home Modoka Mano frowned slightly as she listened, the small grey haired lady stirring soup for dinner. "Did you feel anything unusual when he was around?" she asked.

"Did I!" Yohko smiled.

Sayoko Mano smirked at her daughter, "That's my girl."

"Hush!" Modoka casually smacked her daughter. Looking over at Yohko she frowned, "I meant, did you sense a demon?"

"No, I didn't," Yohko said, though she hesitated a moment.

"What?" Sayoko asked, the brown haired woman looking at her daughter curiously.

"There was something," Yohko had to admit, "slightly off about Ran, but I'm not sure what it was."

Modoka stirred the soup a moment, "Well, why not check things out?"

Later that evening Yohko finished her phone call, her and Azusa standing in the light of a street lamp. "Chi got us his address from a friend in the office," Yohko said, "let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Azusa asked softly.

Yohko shrugged as they headed out, "If he is keeping a secret, our best chance of finding out is at his home."

"Maybe," Azusa admitted, "but I still feel like a peeping tom."

The house was surrounded by trees, a old fashioned dwelling set in the middle of a large courtyard. Warily they circled the outer wall until they found a tree near the wall, the branches going over the top of the barrier.

"I'll go first," Yohko murmured as she clambered up, then reached down to offer Azusa a hand up.

"This is a bad idea..." Azusa murmured worriedly as they quietly creaped up to the house, skulking from bush to tree to bush again.

"Shhh," Yohko shushed her as they peeked into the window. "It's a bathroom," she murmured softly, "maybe..."

"Here he comes!" Azusa blurted softly.

They both watched as Ran entered the bathroom, stopping to untie his ponytail, shaking his head so that the long hair flowed free. He pulled off his school tie then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing white bandages around his chest.

"He was hurt?" Yohko blinked quietly.

Then as Ran unwound the bandages both Yohko and Azusa were struck dumb... as Ran revealed small, but well formed breasts...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Hunter Yohko: Seduction

Part Two

"He's a she!" Yohko Mano wailed later as she, Chikago and Azusa beat feet away from the home of new transfer student Ran Hisikawa. The handsome, purple haired dreamboat of a guy was a girl! There was just no justice in the world.

"So, do you think it's a demon plot of some kind?" Chi asked curiously as they walked beneath the trees.

"It would almost have to be," Azusa said, the shorter black haired girl doing her best to ignore Yohko's near hysterical reaction, "getting all her school records changed to a boy's wouldn't be easy."

"It could be for some innocent reason," Chi noted, "I saw a movie like that once."

Azusa sighed, "We'd better talk to Grandmother Mano."

Once they got to the house they left Yohko sniffling in a corner as they revealed what they had learned to Grandmother Modoka Mano . "That's interesting," the old woman admitted, "but I don't see the harm..."

"Other than Yohko's psychological damage," Chi noted wryly.

"Don't knock psychological attacks," Modoka muttered, "they can be very dangerous."

"You think they were going to reveal Ran's true gender to weaken Yohko in battle?" Azusa asked with a frown.

"Possibly," Modoka frowned, "and I'd have to look into it, but it might be possible for Ran to take some of the Devil Hunter power... in the act, so to speak."

"That's happened before?" Chi blinked, looking at her wide eyed.

Modoka nodded, "There was a Devil Hunter or two so inclined, yes... and I suppose demonesses need love too."

Yohko got herself under control and dragged herself over, sitting down with a sad sigh. "Grandmother," she sighed, "what do I do now?"

"The way I see it, you have a few options," Modoka noted, "you can play along, reveal her to the class, or try her out and see if you like it."

"Grandmother!" Yohko blushed brightly.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Yohko's mother Sayoko smirked wickedly as she cleaned up from their dinner.

"You didn't," Chi looked scandalized.

Sayoko smiled, "I did." She looked like she was reliving a good memory, "It was a office lady I met, she bought me a few drinks, I was too unsteady to go home so we went to her place and... things went from there."

"Wow," Azusa looked like she was a bit excited and a bit shocked.

"Mom, not in front of my friends," Yohko groaned, thumping her head on the table.

"It's not like modern girls haven't heard of similar things," Sayoko waved it off.

"Well," the still faintly blushing Chi bowed, "I'd better get going." She smiled at Yohko, "Pick you up tomorrow as usual?"

"Please," Yohko smiled as her friend left.

As Yohko passed her Grandmother she quietly asked, "There's a way to protect from her trying to steal my power?"

Modoka nodded calmly, "I can show you how if you like."

"Thank you," and with that Yohko headed to her room.

The next morning Ran was at his seat as he saw Yohko enter the classroom, and he frowned as he saw her seeming so down. As Yohko went to sit he smiled charmingly and said, "Good morning."

"Hmph," Yohko ignored him, looking pointedly ahead.

Ran blinked, stunned at the failure of his easy charm. The rest of the day was much the same, Yohko ignoring every overture towards her, even going out of her way to get clear of him. The instant, stunning rapport that had formed between them the day before was gone, and Ran was at a loss to regain it.

'What is going on?' Ran wondered the next day as Yohko requested a seat change away from Ran. He tried to talk to Yohko but the girl was always busy, hurrying off to deal with some chore or duty. His attempt to seduce Yohko had ground to a halt, and oddly Ran found himself more drawn to her, not less.

'Is this how those silly girls chasing after me feel?' Ran wondered the next week as Yohko ran on the track, her long legs pumping and hair blowing in the breeze. She looked startlingly beautiful, so much so that Ran wondered why women weren't chasing after her each and every day.

"Ran," Miss Rae said, "how's the seduction progressing?"

Ran felt a moment of panic but fought it down even as she found her mind switching genders once more. "I'm taking it slow and careful," she reassured her boss, "we don't want her to suspect anything."

"Of course," Miss Rae said. The boyish young woman leaned closer, "But I'm hearing rumors that Yohko doesn't even like you."

"They're mistaken," Ran said firmly.

Miss Rae looked at her searchingly then nodded. "All right," she said as she walked away, "but I hope to see some progress soon."

"You will," Ran promised even as she felt a sinking feeling, way down inside.

The next day Ran decided that it was time to try and confront the issue, even though he wasn't entirely sure how. Talking to his classmates he found out what route Yohko took to school, and with a casual look as he could manage Ran hurried to intercept her, eventually waiting by a lamp post.

Yohko and her two friends came around the corner and Ran gulped, once again astonished how sexy she could make a girl's uniform look. "Well," Yohko said after a moment, "fancy seeing you here."

Ran debated lying and claiming it was a coincidence, but decided honesty might be a better choice. "I wanted to see you," Ran admitted, "sorry if I'm interrupting."

Yohko gave Ran a considering look, then turned to Chi and Azusa. "Why don't you go on ahead?" she offered, "I'll catch up to you later."

"You sure?" Chi asked, and when Yohko nodded she said, "See you in school, then."

As Azusa and Chi walked off Ran and Yohko fell into step, the breeze lightly stirring their hair. "Have I done something to offend you?" Ran finally had to ask.

"Oh?" Yohko looked up at him thoughtfully.

"I thought we got along very well when we first met," Ran said as they walked together, "but suddenly you gave me the cold shoulder."

"It could be you're just not my type," Yohko pointed out mildly.

"You could have fooled me," Ran answered, trying not to sound frustrated by the girls odd mood.

Yohko looked up at him as her eyes flashed, "Oh, cut the crap!"

"Eh?" Ran blurted, feeling suddenly off balance.

Yohko reached out and grabbed Ran's chest, squeezing one of those firmly bound breasts. "I know your secret, Ran," she said fiercely, "and I can guess why, too." She released Ran and hurried off, "I hate all these lies!"

Ran looked after her, feeling a ache in her chest she couldn't explain. "What do I do now?" she wondered...

To be continued.


	3. Final

Devil Hunter Yohko: Seduction

KILLED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST.

Both on my part and on the readership. However, I will give a consolation prize.

OMAKE

"Damn your inevitable betrayal!" Principal Rae declared, bound upside down to a rack in the back of her office. Despite the speech she didn't look THAT upset over being stripped down to her leather underthings and tied up.

Ran looked amused. "We're demons. It's what we DO."

Yohko stood nearby, wearing just a towel. "Now did we get from our torrid, breathless love scene to here, anyway?"

"A love scene the author won't show us either. Bastard." Rae muttered.

Both ignored that as Ran shrugged, "Plot device?"

Yohko ran a hand down her face with a sigh. Then she looked at Rae with a frown, "So why did you come after me in the first place? I mean, wouldn't you have been better off just leaving me alone and going on with your demony stuff unmolested?"

"Molested," Chikago snickered like a teenager from where she was watching everything unfold. No one asked how she got there too, because they didn't want to know.

They ignored that too as Yohko frowned at Rae, "Well?"

"Revenge!" Rae sniffed, tugging at her bonds uselessly.

"But I didn't DO anything to you!" Yohko protested.

"Not you," Rae growled out, "your MOTHER!"

Both Ran and Yohko blinked "HUH?"

Struck by a villains need to explain herself Rae continued, "Picture it. I was a young, innocent demoness on my first assignment, sent to corrupt a young woman. It was my bad luck that I was targeted against Miss Sayoko Mano! She willingly took me to a hotel room and..."

(The writer regretfully must skip the sex scene that follows. Sadly the writer lacks the skill to describe the epic, kinky sexual acts that occurred over the next two days. To try to grasp what happened mentally combine The Story of O, the Kama Sutra, Best Lesbian Erotica anthologies from '08- '11 and toss in feathers. Lots of feathers.)

"...and then she left me tied to the bed and left!" Rae wailed.

"Damn," Ran shook her head in awe.

"Wow," Yohko looked faintly green still over the cucumber bit. Especially when they ate it with their take out salad afterwards.

"You can sure tell we're in a Shanejayell fic," Chikago shook her head after taking LOTS on notes about what Rae described. She didn't know you could DO that with some common household implements...

Rae looked especially upset as she added, "And THEN she didn't call me like she promised!"

"Oy," Yohko sighed.

In the end, Yohko set up her mom and Rae again. It turned out that Sayoko really had just lost Rae's phone number, and was overjoyed to be reunited with her. They disappeared to another hotel almost immediately, to Yohko's horror.

After discovering The Joy Of Lesbian Sex ™ Yohko swore off boys, much to the disappointment of much of her school. However, Ran was disappointed to discover that Yohko wasn't terribly faithful, and after walking in on Yohko and the entire cheerleading team, decided to look for a new girlfriend.

And Chikago went on to run a brothel. Just because.

End.

Notes: To be perfectly honest, I really HAD no long term plot in mind for this. Which is probably why I got stumped. And to be honest I don't DO drama very well, which was also a minus. So my wrapping this up is probably a good idea. Hopefully the three people who reviewed won't mind this ending. Heh.


End file.
